How the Story Ends
by Trufreak89
Summary: Established Kigo. 'I'm sorry Kim.' Shego is shown that she and Kim can't stay together...by an unusual enemy.
1. Say Goodbye

**Title: **How the Story Ends.

**Summary: **"I'm sorry Kim."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything affiliated with the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **I know I should be getting on with Thief to Thief but I was in a really angsty mood when I got the need to write this and I didn't want to write any more of Thief to Thief while I was in that kind of mind frame.

"Shego, please!"

"Sorry Kim." Shego looked away from the pleading teenager.

"Don't call me that!" The red head snapped. "Call me Princess or Kimmie, or something…please!"

The older woman kept her gaze lowered as she growled. "It's over Kim. Just leave, ok?" The teen heroine snapped and grabbed hold of the other woman by the waist, pulling her in close. "I don't understand." She sobbed. "I love you!"

"It's not enough!" Shego pushed her away, only to have Kim pull her back.

"Why not?" Kim pleaded desperately. "We're right for each other and you know it! We can make it work." The dark haired woman slumped against the teenager, her long time enemy and lover.

"Kimmie." She soothed. "We're not good together. We're enemies. You can't be bad and I won't be good…not even for you." She felt cold tears against her cheek and tried desperately not to let her own spill out. "We won't work Princess. So please, just leave and don't come back for me." She pulled out of the girl's clinging grasp and opened her apartment door.

"I-I don't understand-" The teen' tear stained face and wide eyes were wrecking Shego with guilt…and doubts. She had to end it quickly.

"No, you don't, because you're just a kid!" Shego shouted and pushed Kim to the door. She had to make sure she wouldn't want Shego back. She had to push away the only person who would ever truly lover her unconditionally. "I don't love you Kim. I never did."

The second the words left her mouth the pain they had caused the red head was obvious on her face. She looked torn between crying and lashing out. As she ran off Shego wasn't sure who hated her more at that moment, the heart broken teen, or herself.

"You did the right thing." Unlike Kim, Shego was aware that they had not been alone in the apartment.

"Get out." Shego growled clenching her fists.  
"Kim has her whole life ahead of her Shego, you'd only of held her back. Dragged her down."

"I love her" Shego replied in an eerily calm and quiet voice. "That's why I did this. Not for you or Ron or anybody else. Got that? You wanted Kim to hate me, well now she does." Shego's fists ignited. "Now get the hell out of my apartment Mrs. Possible before I give her another reason to hate me."

Mrs. Dr. Possible sighed as she approached the door, leaving the seething heartbroken woman glaring at her resentfully. "You did the right thing Shego. You've given Kim another chance at a life. Thank you."

End.


	2. That Morning

**Title: **How the Story Ends.

**Summary: **"…I want you to end it."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything affiliated with the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **The rest of this story has been bugging me since I wrote the first part and it's stopping me writing anything else so I decided to continue it in to 3 chapters. This part explains why Shego gave in to Mrs. Dr. Possible. I also continued thanks to the great reviews encouraging me to do so, particularly from CSI Go and 1-winged slacker.

Chapter Two – That morning.

Kim moaned as Shego deepened their goodbye kiss and gently pushed her against the doorframe of her apartment. "Shego." Kim muttered. "I have to get to practise."

"Aww Kimmie." Shego protested, playfully pinning her harder between her lithe body and the metal doorframe. She nipped at Kim's neck, invoking another soft moan from the cheerleader.

"I'll come back after dinner." Kim promised. "I'll tell mom and dad I've got a mission." Shego grinned.

"Lying for me, Princess? Must be love." Kim's gaze suddenly turned serious as she looked up at her secret girlfriend. "It is." She smiled. "I love you Shego."

After Kim left for practise Shego went back inside her apartment to clear up the mess the two of them had made preparing lunch. When there was a knock on her door she smirked. "Miss me already Pumpkin?" She frowned as she found Mrs. Dr. Possible standing on her doorstep.

"It's Shego, right?" She asked timidly. Shego nodded. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Shego stepped aside to let the woman in and took a deep breath before closing the door and following her in to the living room. "Can I get you something?" Shego asked, trying to break the silence that had settled. Kim's mom shook her head and decided to get straight to her point.

"I know about…about you and…"

"I'm dating your daughter." Shego tried to suppress a grin as she saw the older woman squirm at her openness.

"Yes. I know. And I want you to end it." She placed a thick brown envelope on the glass coffee table that sat in the centre of the room and looked away awkwardly as Shego picked it up to see what was inside. She emitted what sounded to Mrs. Dr. Possible like a low feral growl and then shoved the package back in to her hands.

"You're trying to buy me off? Slip me a couple G's while no one's around and get me out of Kim's life. Is that it?" Shego barked, causing the other woman to back away.

"I can't let you do this to Kim." The doctor objected, her maternal instincts replacing her fear.

"Do what? Make her happy? Love her?"

"Destroy her." The older woman interrupted. "Kim is sixteen years old and she has her whole future ahead of her and you don't fit in to Shego."

Shego forced herself to control her powers as her hands erupted. "I'm not leaving Kimmie." Mrs. Possible sighed as she looked at the enraged woman.

"Shego, you're older than she is, you're a bad person and a bad influence. Kim's been cutting classes to come see you. I've known for a while."

"How?" Shego asked. "We've been careful. No one knows."

"I'm her mother." She replied as though it explained everything. "I know about these things, no matter how hard Kim tries to hide them. And I can see where this is leading. Kim loves you and I'm not denying that you love her, but don't you see how you're hurting her?"

Shego blinked and laughed. "Hurting? I go easy on her when we fight. I make sure Drakken and then rest of those goons don't touch her-"

"You're ruining her life." Mrs. Possible objected. "She's cutting class, lying, sneaking around…what next? She drops out to spend more time with you? She gives up saving the world because she doesn't want to hurt you? Or she goes bad like you did just to make you happy?" Shego snorted at the woman's stupidity. Kim would never do any of those things. "Kim would do anything for you Shego! Even throw her life away. Stop being so damn selfish and do the right thing for her!"

Shego lost her cocky grin and looked at the floor. The words stung, but only because they were true. She had selfishly wanted Kim all to herself. She didn't want to share her with the world. It had only been a few days ago that she's convinced her to just send Ron on a mission alone so that Shego could be with her longer. Kim had also stopped talking about college and started talking about getting their own place and revealing their relationship to her family. "You're right." The words cut her throat like razorblades as she forced them out.

Mrs. Possible looked genuinely sympathetic as she took Shego in her arms and hugged her like she were consoling Kim. "You have to end it Shego. For Kim's sake." The raven-haired woman nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"I'll do it tomorrow. I just…I need one more night."

Mrs. Possible shook her head. "Do it tonight Shego. The sooner you do it the quicker everyone can get on with their lives." Shego reluctantly nodded and slumped in to an armchair as Kim's mom let herself out.

"Everyone but me." She sobbed. She looked up at her fireplace where a picture of Kim posing for her stared back. "I'm sorry Kim."

Chapter 3 - Last part: Kim finds out.


	3. The Fallout

**Title: **How the Story Ends.

**Summary: **"You made her say those things!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything affiliated with the show.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Three – The Fallout

"Kimmiecub?" Mrs. Dr. Possible knocked on her daughter's door and entered to find Kim sobbing in to her pillow. "Oh Kim." She hugged her tightly as she had done to Shego earlier in the day. "It'll be ok. You don't need her…" It had slipped out before she could think. Kim stiffened and pushed her mother away.

"How did you know?"

Mrs. Possible sighed. "I've known about the two of you for weeks. Your teacher told me you'd been cutting class so I followed you."

"It was you." Kim growled, clenching her fists. "You made her say those things!" Kim Possible had never so much as raised her voice to her mother, but as she stood staring at the cause of her pain she was ready to kill.

Her mother shook her head. "I just made her see sense Kim. She's a bad influence on you! She was only ever going to drag you down- Kim!" Mrs. Possible shouted after her daughter as she pushed past her and rushed out of the house.

When she arrived at Shego's apartment it was almost midnight and she was soaked to the bone from the storm that had been raging all evening. When the villainess opened the door and found her sniffling on her doorstep her eyes went wide and she pulled the girl in to her apartment. "What the hell happened to you?" She dragged her in to the living room, not giving her the chance to explain. Momentarily forgetting what had occurred the last time the teenager had been to see her Shego began undressing her in front of the lit fire and rushed in to her bedroom to retrieve some of the clothes the red head had left their.

It was as she finished changing Kim, with her face so close to the younger girl's that she remembered why it was a bad idea to be so close to her. "What are you doing here?" She tried to harden her gaze and act uninterested but it was too late to pretend.

"I know." Kim muttered before curling up in Shego's lap and wrapping her arms around Shego's neck to pull her closer. Shego stiffened and cautiously wrapped her arms around the girl, as though it were some robot Mrs. Possible had sent to trick her. "Mum told you to say those things. She thought she was doing what was right, but she has no idea…" Kim sobbed in to her shoulder. "How much it hurts when I'm not with you."

"Kim-"

"I'm quitting Team Possible." Kim pulled back so she was staring Shego square in the face. "I want to move out too…I want to live with you. We don't need my family Shego, or Ron or any of them, just each other."

Shego sighed and picked Kim off of her lap and pulled her to her feet. "Princess. You've just proved she was right." Kim's eyes went wide and teary as Shego's words sank in. "She said I'd pull you down to my level. That you'd give up on the world just for me-"

"No! Stop talking like that Shego!" Kim snapped. "We don't have to listen to her anymore." Shego shook her head and forced her words out.

"I'm bad for you Kimmie. You've been lying to your parents and skipping school…now you're turning your back on people who need you."

"What about me?" Kim snapped. "What about what I need? YOU!"

Shego pulled her in tight as she began to cry. "Princess, you don't need me. You can be better than this…than me." Kim clung to her waist and refused to let go when Shego tried to pull away.

"I can't do this without you Shego. I love you."

Shego looked up at Mrs. Possible who stood in the open doorway of her apartment and held the sobbing teenager. "I love you too Princess." She tipped her chin up to kiss her and closed her eyes, savouring the moment and committing it to memory. "But as much as I hate, your mom's right. I'm not good for you."

End.

**A/N: **And this is really the end this time P


End file.
